


Take a Look

by ChickenAlfrado



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Fluff, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Licking, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, No Angst, POV Draco Malfoy, Pining Draco Malfoy, Potions Class (Harry Potter), Sexual Content, Short, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Sweet, Top Harry Potter, Touching, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenAlfrado/pseuds/ChickenAlfrado
Summary: He was a madman.He paused as he neared Harry's jugular.He licked his lips.His tongue pressed flat against the nape of Harry's neck.Draco traced the underside of Harry's jaw with his tongue, slowly and carefully, literally tasting Harry's skin.Harry hissed, but leaned his head back and sideways, giving Draco more room. Draco took advantage of the new space to lick from the center of his throat to just under his ear. Draco blew over the cold stripe of his saliva, smiling to himself as Harry groaned. Draco eased himself back into his own space.Harry opened his eyes, and they fell upon Draco, his pupils blown wide."That was your tongue you...you just licked me,"Harry's breath was shallow and uneven.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Take a Look

**Author's Note:**

> Doods. Im shit at writing but here ya go. Also, I dont own these characters, JKR you know thats all you boo! Aaaand technically its not underage cuz its eighth year and they are like 18 or whatever.
> 
> Also just to let you know, I think I have a problem trying to do first person/second person POV's, but I think its not very noticable if you get submersed in the story. So if you do see a mess up or some word thats not in the right tense, then my apologies. You are welcome to point out any errors within this here creation. Enjoy.

Deep green. Eyes that shine with the beauty of emeralds. 

Draco leaned against cold stone, the vibrant green of Harry's eyes burned into the insides of his screwed shut eyelids. 

A moan escaped him involuntarily, his hand working quickly over his erection. 

Draco cursed Harry's existence for bringing him to such a state, moaning and furiously seeking release. 

One last fleeting imaginary glimpse at Harry's laughing, mirth filled gaze, sent him careening into his orgasm. 

It hit him with such a force that he let slip the culprit of his fantasies, Harry's name so foreign on his tongue, which vibrated through the walls of the empty broom cupboard. 

Draco's euphoric high left him stumbling out of the cupboard after listening and making sure the hallway was empty, then tucking himself away and vanishing the mess he'd made. 

No, Draco did not take pride in having to rush away from the Great Hall to have a quick wank in the nearest room. But damn, Harry is the absolute sexiest thing to stumble into his life, and that just about made up for whatever anger he held against Harry for making him result to a _broom cupboard._

Of course Draco didnt actually blame him, rather he should be thanking him. Thanking him for more than just being born as the #1 attractive person. Thanking him for saving his life, for speaking at his families trial, for letting their past go... 

Draco was perticularly thankful for the former fact. 

Returning to Eighth year had been a hell of a decision on its own, but actually being back was so much harder. He was ridiculed, hexed, threatened, but only Harry and his close circle of his friends paid him any kindness. 

It was surprising in the first place that Harry decided to come back to hogwarts to finish it off. Everyone basically just assumed he'd had enough of the place that held so many unfortunate losses. The Weasel and Granger decided to abandon their chosen one, but even Draco could feel his hostility towards them subsiding. 

After all, he'd say he's gotten to know Harry quite well, and maybe his friends weren't as bad as they seemed, under their second hand cloaks and untamed bushy hair. 

Draco owed a lot to Harry, and Draco couldnt quite push him to the back of his mind, walking down the still marked hallways, and images of the final battle in the courtyard. It brought a lot forward constantly, but it served as a reminder of just how amazing a feat it was for Harry to kill off old Voldy once and for all. 

Sometimes Draco's thoughts would stray from the dark and depressing side of Harry's firm exsistance in the war, and towards more...intimate things. 

Draco willed his mind away from the topic of any intimate situations with Harry. Despite how much he did like Harry, sporting an erection next to him in the middle of class was not how he imagined that conversation ever starting out. 

Draco was running down the hall before he had the chance to fix his precious hair. He was going to be late for potions if he didn't book it to the classroom, to a waiting eye full of Harry Potter. 

Draco burst through the door unceremoniously, heaving for breath and scrambling for his seat before Slughorn entered the room. 

He instinctively chose the desk beside Harry towards the back of the room, where they've taken to sitting next to each other every class. 

"You look just about shagged, what happened?" 

Harry whispered leaning in towards Draco still out of breath. His lips were quirked up in a smirk and if Draco were honest he didn't need to focus on Harry's lips right now. Harrys hair was always unruly, now that it was shorter under the top half of Harry's head, it complimented his eyes so well and...fuuck...those emerald eyes, filled to the brim with mischief.

Draco pulled his eyes from Harry as quick as he possibly could without snapping his own neck. 

Professor Slughorn found his way through the door just as Draco was about to dismiss Harry. 

'Thank god' Draco thought, somewhere deep within his conscience. 

"Okay, can someone tell me the first step to brewing..." 

Draco tuned out the professor as Harry kicked him under the table. Draco hissed and looked to Harry on his right. 

Again he was greeted with a smirk and Harry's eyebrow raised questioningly. 

Draco shook his head, but Harry passed him a piece of parchment. 

_Wanna play a game?_

Draco arched his own eyebrow at Harry, who snickered and gestured to the parchment. Draco got out his quill and ink.

_Depends, Potter. What game?_

Draco scribbled the response and slid it back to Harry. 

Draco avoided watching Harry write. After all they were already passing notes like first years, might as well play along with whatever Potter was doing. 

The paper was in front of him again. 

_Truth or Dare. If you're not too sacred Malfoy. _

Draco sneered at the parchment. Mostly to hide his almost genuine smile. 

_You wish, Potter. _

Draco chuckled. They were on a first name basis now, but even they should have a little flare to their game.

_Truth or Dare, Draco? _

_Dare_

Draco chanced a glance over at Harry, unsure if this was such a good idea. Sure, they were both uninterested in Potions at the moment. Draco having already learned, made, and probably used whatever potion Slughorn was writing on the board. Draco was pretty sure Harry just wanted to slack off. A laid back smile really did prove that. Draco let his eyes linger on Harry's sharp jawline... 

Harry took a while to hand the paper back, his hand coming up to tap at his cheek with his chin in his palm. 

At some point Harry caught Draco staring, and whatever he saw before Draco quickly averted his eyes, he used to decide on a dare. 

_I dare you to give Slughorn a case of twitchy ears._

Draco blanched, so this was how Harry was going to play huh? He could deal, and if that meant maybe a day in detention he could take it. Just for good measures he passed a glare towards Harry before grabbing his wand and muttering the incantation. 

Immediately, Slughorns left ear twitched dramatically. Someone in the class gasped. 

"And now who can tell me how many times one would stir counterclockwise in step number five?" 

As Slughorn faced the class everyone got a full view of both of Slughorns ears wiggling and twitching non stop. 

Slughorn didn't seem to notice, and the class turned into a bunch of giggling children. 

"What's so funny?" 

Draco and Harry were barely holding themselves together. Harry's hands were covering his mouth and Draco had his head down silently laughing to himself glancing at Harry every few seconds. 

Harry pulled his wand from his pocket and held it under the desk aimed at Slughorn, he quietly whispered,

"_Finite Incantatem"_

The giggling stopped and Slughorn stared confused at his students. 

"Well if you're all quite finished i'd like to proceed with the lesson. Now, who can tell me..." 

Harry and Draco were far from done with their joyful laughing. 

Harry made a rather undignified snort after he thought he had composed himself, sending both of them into another fit of laughter. 

They got a few awkward glares before they caught their breaths and forced themselves to stop laughing. A smile seemed permanently stuck on Draco's mouth. 

_Truth or Dare Harry? _

Draco passed the parchment back to Harry. It took maybe a few seconds until the parchment was sliding back over his desk. 

_Truth _

Draco whispered, 

"Wuss," 

Making Harry flick Draco on the leg. The small contact made Dracos focus waver, but he shook it off and leaned over the parchment so Harry couldn't see. He heard a small chortle come from beside him. 

Draco began thinking about what would make Harry really think, after all he chose truth, and it wasnt very Griffindor of him so he deserved what was coming to him. 

_What was the last thing you thought of before you died? _

Draco knew it was a heavy question, but it was something he'd always been curious about. Who, or what, went through the mind of someone about to die. He felt that the question was out of nowhere, but this was just the two of them, on a piece of parchment, that nobody would ever read. 

Draco carefully passed Harry the note, and watched as a small and tranquil smile reached Harry's lips. 

Harry met Draco's eyes, his emotions displayed clearly in the 5 second glance, before bowing his head slightly and replying. 

_I thought of all the people who would miss me. Ron, Hermione, the Weasleys. And you. Don't even lie to yourself either, you know you'd have missed my stupid arse. _

Draco chuckled, he didnt need to lie to himself, of course he'd miss the occasional traded insult between them, even if each slur had a deeper meaning, it wouldn't have been the same without a pair of green eyes and messy hair walking the halls of Hogwarts, walking into class, smiling at Draco. 

It made Draco a bit sad to imagine how he would have turned out if Harry hadnt survived. Would he have been sent to Azkaban? Would Voldemort have killed everyone? Even his Mother and Father. 

Harry's hand cupped the side of Draco's cheek briefly.

The hand retreated as soon as Draco flinched at the contact. 

Draco finally recognized that the only person it could actually be, was Harry. Draco caught Harry's concerned focus on him, and smiled tenderly. 

Mere seconds passed before Draco was shaking off the dreary feeling that overcame him. 

Harry was here. 

Harry was alive, breathing, and smiling. 

Draco flicked his eyes around the room, making sure that the rest of the students were still preoccupied with the lesson. 

No one had noticed their interactions, and thankfully Harry grabbed the parchment from in front of Draco and asked once again, 

_Truth or Dare? _

_Truth_

Draco was more than willing to give Harry a chance to get even, he asked a pretty personal question which invoked apparently more sadness in Draco than it did Harry. 

_Who was your last kiss? _

Draco was definitely caught off gaurd. Why would Harry ask him that? Was he curious? Did he care? Would Harry be disappointed if he knew he was gay? 

Draco was slightly panicking, he didn't want to lie and say Pansy, no matter how revolting, but coming out to Potter of all people? 

Draco worried his bottom lip with his teeth. Yeah, they were friends, but they haven't even grazed the topic of relationships and sexuality. Draco assumed Harry was straight, all 6th year he was attached to the she weasel. Then there was only that Cho girl that Draco could recall. Maybe not all hope was lost?

It was extremely unfortunate that Draco began thinking of kissing. With Harry, right there, waiting for him to answer. 

_Blaise_

Draco could have sworn he'd never felt so anxious in his entire life. And that's saying something considering literally everything that happened 6th year. 

Draco watched from his peripheral vision as a smile brought Harrys lips upwards, then was quickly squashed down. 

Draco's heart leapt and his knuckles turned white gripping the fabric of his slacks. 

_You look ready to puke. Its not a big deal if you're gay Dray, if its any comfort to you I swing that way too. Wanna keep playing?_

Draco bit the insides of his cheeks as he read, determined to keep from smiling ridiculously with Harry's eyes boring into his soul. 

_We should keep playing, I dont think i've got enough balckmail material on you yet._

Harry nodded at Draco after reading it. With a small smirk gracing Harry's lips, he passed it back after a quick squiggle. 

_Your turn. _

Draco willed himself not to reach out and grip onto Harry's thigh as he slid ever so slightly closer to Draco, making their knees bump. 

_Truth or Dare? _

_Dare._

Draco snickered, so many evil dares were racing through his mind. But maybe he didn't have to do a necessarily _evil_ dare. Maybe just one that'll fuck with Harry's sense of control. 

_Close your eyes, after reading this of course, and try to guess what I'm touching you with a few times. _

Harry's eyes widened and his glasses slipped down his nose from how fast he looked up at Draco. 

Draco smirked, if he was going to do anything...suggestive, it definitely wouldn't be in front of 15 other class mates. But with the look on Harry's face, clouded with something similar to lust, Draco felt sooo tempted. 

Draco twitched an eyebrow upwards in challenge. No way was he going to pass up an opportunity like this, especially now that he'd found his confidence again. 

Draco traced his lips with his tongue, intentionally dragging Harrys attention with it. 

Harry shook his head, and closed his eyes. 

"I'd think you were trying to kill me if I didn't know any better." 

Harry whispered, suppressing a chuckle and biting his lip. 

Draco shook his head, he might not kill him literally, but Draco was aiming to thoroughly _ruin _The Chosen One. If not from embarrassment, then absolutely by tension. At least until he cracks. 

Draco unsheathed his wand (yes his actual wand) and traced it down Harry's jaw line discreetly. 

"Was that your wand?" 

Draco huffed, putting his wand away and contemplating the next object. 

He could use his quill...

Maybe his finger...

Or his tongue...

Draco gulped, seriously considering the last one. What harm could it do? Draco could just cast a notice-me-not charm and do as he wanted. 

Damn. 

He was a madman. 

He whispered the charm. 

He paused as he neared Harry's jugular slightly unsure.

Now or Never.

He licked his lips. 

His tongue pressed flat against the nape of Harry's neck. 

He traced the underside of Harry's jaw with his tongue, slowly and carefully, literally tasting Harry's skin. 

Harry hissed, but leaned his head back and sideways, giving Draco more room. 

Draco took advantage of the new space to lick from the center of his throat to just under his ear. 

Draco's hot breath swarmed Draco's face with warmth. Draco nipped ever so gently below Harry's ear.

He blew over the cold stripe of his saliva, smiling to himself as Harry groaned. 

Draco eased back into his own space and waited for Harry to answer. 

Harry opened his eyes, and they fell upon Draco, his pupils blown wide.

"That was your tongue, you...you just licked me." 

Harry's breath was shallow and uneven.

Harry feigned disgust as he crinkled his nose, but as his adams apple moved as he gulped, Draco wasn't very convinced. 

"Yep, you're welcome." 

Attempting to glare at Draco, but failing, he looked like an angry kitten. 

Harry cast a _Muffliato _around them, turning to properly face Draco. 

Draco felt accomplished to say the least. 

"Draco...I..." 

Draco quirked an eyebrow looking at Harry and feeling quite smug. 

Apparently Harry didn't like his smug look, deciding to fist Draco's collar and attack Draco's very exposed and pale neck. 

Harry traced his tongue along Draco's collar bone, leaving Draco startled and aroused. He bared his neck backwards, absorbing the feel of Harry's wet tongue across his skin. 

He felt like he should be disgusted, but the fact that it was Harry, made it far from disgusting at least in the moment. 

A moan slipped past Draco's lips. Draco clutched the back of Harry's head and threaded his fingers through his surprisingly soft hair, tugging the smaller strands at the base of Harry's neck. 

Draco was extremely hyper aware of Harry's hands as he removed them from his collar. One trailing to the back of his neck, the other moving to cup Draco's cheek. 

That's it.

Draco was dreaming. 

He knew this couldn't be real. Nothing ever went his way. And nothing as precious as his fantasies were ever fulfilled. 

Harry nipped the skin of his jugular, and it was like a pinch telling him that this was real. 

It rose another moan from Draco, one that ended in a whimper. Such a moan pulled a growl from Harry. 

Draco whined at the loss of Harry's tongue as he pulled away. His hands remained and he carded his finders through the short hair. If Draco could purr, he bet he would have. 

"Draco," Harry straightened Draco's neck for him and their eyes met, their faces were so close. All Draco had to do was extend his neck and they'd be kissing. 

"Hmm?" 

Draco bit his lower lip hard, silencing the noises his body wanted to make. 

Harry laughed, clutching Draco's neck bowing his head momentarily. 

Draco frowned in confusion. 

"What's so funny?" Draco asked defensively. 

Harry looked up again his laughter dulled, and a bright smile teeth and all remained. 

"This," Harry waved his hand around their heads, "This situation is insane, I never thought I'd even have a chance to touch you...and right now I'm going crazy listening to your moans, and fuck, you're so perfect. I just," Harry pressed his forehead against Draco's. His eyes half lidded, and blissful. 

Draco couldn't take it, he pressed forward those couple of inches and sealed their lips. 

Harry immediately kissed back, his hands pulling Draco impossibly closer. With his thumb caressing Draco's cheek, Draco felt the need to lean into his hand, deepen their kiss...

As Draco peaked open his eyes horror struck him. 

Every head was turned to Harry and himself. Professor Slughorn was staring bewildered. The eyes of their classmates were bulging and their mouths were gaping. 

Draco pulled away from Harry quickly, leaving Harry's hand falling from his face and his other dropping to Draco's lap. 

Draco ignored the touch for now. 

"Draco...what..?" 

Draco jerked his head to the class, his cheeks burning. 

Harry turned his head quickly, his eyes widening as well in shock. 

"...shit..." 

"Mr. Potter! I would expect far better from you! You should know when and when it is not appropriate to engage in sexual activities! Both of you to the headmistress!" 

Harry scowled at Slughorn and grabbed Draco's hand, leading them out of class. 

Harry said nothing as he gripped Draco's hand, tugging them down hallways until they reached McGonagall's room.

"H-Harry, slow down," Draco gasped letting himself be tugged toward the door.

Harry did so and turned to look at Draco. 

A smile was not the first thing Draco expected to see. 

"Listen, this is by far the best thing I've gotten in trouble for, and its definitely worth a whole year of detention. If you would be so generous, just let me talk and we might get out of this alive." 

Harry leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss to Draco's cheek before pulling Draco right up to the door. 

Draco heard Harry whisper the password, and the door was opening to a giant griffin with a spiral staircase twisting upwards behind it. 

Harry had no hesitation and yanked Draco through the threshold, up the stairs and finally in front of Mcgonagall's desk.

Draco was fascinated by the rooms decor, different from the way Dumbledore kept it, but still invoking a strong sense of wonder in the depths of Draco's mind. 

"Gentlemen," McGonagalls voice snapped the wonder filled observation Draco was entranced in and startled him. She raised an eyebrow at them once she settled in at her desk. "Why is it that Professor Slughorn has informed me that the two of you were publicly and very intimately participating in sexual activity?"

Draco watched as Harry's lips twitched, hiding a smile. 

"We were under the impression that we were allowed to fancy anyone we wanted."

"Mr. Potter! Surely you do not think that I would care for whatever gender you prefer, nor whom it is of that gender?" McGonagall paused as if waiting for an answer but instead interrupted Harry as he began to speak, "What were you boys thinking? I do not care whether or not you indulge in your hormonal needs within your dormitories, but the classroom is unacceptable!" 

"Professor McGonagall, its not like we were having sex in the back of the class, we were just kissing, and we thought the appropriate charms were in place so we wouldn't be a distraction!" 

"Any amount of PDA, Mr. Potter is unacceptable within the classrooms, and halls of Hogwarts. That is percisely the reason we decided to implement the magical restriction of all unauthorized spells and charms. Professor Dumbledore believed in the complete freedom of magic, be it for good cause or not. With the reconstruction of this precious school it was an all staff decision that such restrictions be mandatory. That is why your charms did not stick Mr. Potter, nor you Mr. Malfoy." 

McGonagall breathed deeply, massaging her temples slowly, then glaring at Harry and himself. 

Draco squirmed under such a powerful gaze and tried to make himself as unnoticeable as possible, even with Harry's and his fingers still intertwined. 

"I understand that these past few months of school have been hard. Returning to the grounds of which very many unfortunate deaths occured, and for that reason it is very understandable that each of you are in search of distraction," McGonagall sent an endearing gaze at Harry, who had bowed his head and her gaze went unnoticed, "You will both serve a week of detention for the disruption of a lesson. Do not let me catch you two disobeying my rules again, or so help me you will not have even an hour of freetime after classes." 

Draco risked a surprised glance at Harry, who's attention was focused on the ground. A victorious smile lay placed on his gorgeous lips. Draco sensed McGonagall's glare, and predictably she was eyeing the two of them. 

"This does not mean that I approve of your actions, boys do not misinterpret my mercy. I am merely giving you both a warning," As Harry motioned for Draco to follow him as he stood from his chair, McGonagall halted them with the sound of a clearing throat. "Mr. Potter, one would see to it, that wherever one chooses to meet with another, they be cautious as to whom their relationship be revealed." 

Her features were serious, and almost appologgetic, but Harry nodded sending a short smile at the Headmistress.

Harry rushed them out of the office, his fringe barely hiding his childish smile. 

The door closed behind them, as they made it into the hall once more. 

Draco cocked an eyebrow at Harry, who rested against the wall a dopey grin still in place.

"Ya know I can't help but love McGonagall," Harry pulled Draco against him with their clasped hands. "Because she wouldn't make us serve more than a month." 

Harry took it upon himself to claim Draco's lips. Draco could feel the tilt in Harry's lips from his smile, making Draco himself smile and break their kiss. 

"Shall we return to class just to spite Slughorn, or should we go elsewhere?" Harry asked, caressing Draco's jawline with his thumb from where his hand had made it to Draco's neck. 

"As funny as it would be to walk into class virtually unscathed and rather happy to see Slughorns troubled face, Id like to be alone with you for a while longer and preferably someplace more private. Unless we risk getting another week of detention?" Draco answered, circling his hips against Harry's.

Harry nibbled his bottom lip briefly, chuckling as he carded his fingers through Draco's shorter hairs. 

He nodded, seemingly deciding upon something, and pushing off the wall. 

"Think you're brave enough to withstand a few hours alone with me huh?" 

Draco shivered at the prospect of being with Harry for *a few hours* rather than the, at most 1, he was hoping to get. 

Yeah they still had another class for the day, but Draco could give less than a rats ass if he missed one class of Arithmancy (in which he excelled in anyways) for Harry. 

Harry must have felt the same because he was already heading towards their 8th year dorms. 

Draco shared a room with Blaise and Theo, and Draco recalled Harry telling him that he shared his own with Longbottom, Thomas, and Finnigan. 

Harry had them pushing through the Eighth years common room to his dorm rather quickly, seeing as Draco barely registered flying though corridor after corridor. Harry yanked them through his dorms' door, further pulling Draco to the farthest left of the room where his bed sat. 

Draco observed a picture frame with Granger and Weasley kissing to one side with Harry on the other shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head. The short play of the photo made Draco chuckle. 

The noise seemed to make Harry stall, turning to look at Draco and what he was looking at once they got to his bed. 

Harry chortled himself, shaking his head just like in the photo. 

"Now I can make them suffer with kissing you in front of them." 

Draco's heart stuttered at the visual. The fact that Harry didn't want to hide him from his closest friends made his chest ache with happiness. He didn't know if he could deal with being kept a dirty little secret for very long anyways. 

"One day, but for now, lets do something I hope your friends never see." Draco chuckled along with Harry, as he let himself be grappled onto and pulled above Harry getting comfortable on Harry's bed. 

Draco straddled Harry's waist, his trousers pulling tight against the tent in his pants. 

"What do you say we loose a few articles of clothing?" Harry suggested wiggling his eyebrow as his hand sculpted Draco's spine through his robes. 

Draco sat up, feeling a poke to his inner thigh. He smirked at the knowledge of turning Harry on, but got to undoing the many buttons of his robes. Each clasp undone made Harry seem hungrier and hungrier as his gaze soaked up every inch revealed. Even as it was just his robes and not the white button up beneath them, Draco felt worshipped, being looked at like Harry was then. 

Draco braced a hand over Harry's chest, bending down to kiss Harry again. Harry licked his way into Draco's mouth, pushing apart Dracos pliant lips with the intrusion. Draco could only groan as he made busy with the buttons of his shirt after slipping off his tie. 

The last button was undone and Draco rushed to throw the fabrics at the floor around Harry's bed. 

"Hang on," Harry whispered after Draco pulled his arm back up to cup Harry's jaw. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and leant into Draco's hand, he kissed his palm in parting with it, he grasped Draco's waist and sat up again. He grabbed his wand from his pocket, swishing the beds curtains closed. He cast a silencing and locking spell upon them, which only made Draco's cheeks heat up more. 

Harry tossed his wand to the foot of the bed and Draco chucked his own in the same direction. 

Draco circled his hips against the feel of Harry's cock pushed against his through their trousers. 

"I've wanted you. I've needed you like this for so long..." Draco mumbled, grinding over Harry. 

Draco's gaze landed on Harry's smiling and lust colored eyes. 

"You've always had me. You might not have had me in the same way at the beginning, but ive been here" Harry's hands gripped hard onto Draco's waist, holding him down as Harry leaned back against his headboard and jerked his hips upwards for Draco. 

Draco groaned, beginning to tug at Harry's own robes and shirt. Harry laughed quietly before wandlessly spelling his robe, shirt and trousers off. 

Draco was left sitting above Harry's bare thighs with only green and black rimmed boxer briefs hiding Harry's rock hard arousal. 

**Author's Note:**

> ight so imma try to post the next chapter soon but seriously it took me a month to get this done and i wanted to make it one chapter but the draft date has been creeping up on me, making me want to shit myself from anxiety. So....BOOKMARK! or don't, ya know, whatever ya wanna do.


End file.
